


selfcare for dummies

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Office, Barista! Naruto, Businessman! Sasuke, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sasuke is stressed af, naruto is good at self caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke's employees made a fatal mistake for their next project and Sasuke is stuck with all the stress about it. Luckily his favourite barista knows a thing or two about self care.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 307





	selfcare for dummies

‘The mistake was made by my team. I’ll take responsibility for it.’ 

Itachi’s voice was unreadable, stern. ‘We can always find who made the mistake. It won’t reflect badly on you. We can fire them.’

‘It was a mistake, Itachi, it happens.’ 

‘You wouldn’t make a mistake. Yet here you are, stuck with all the trouble.’ 

‘I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about it. I’ll have all of it fixed by the time you need it.’ 

‘Sasuke-’ 

‘I’ve got to go. I’ll mail you as soon as I have the new version.’

‘Alright, Sasuke. Please ask me if you need-’ 

‘I’ve got to go. Good bye.’ The tired eyes of my employees, my team, were on me. Every single one of them worried that the mistake was theirs. Whatever. We couldn’t go on with the work today. 

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked up into the room. ‘We can’t go on with the project.’ I was feeling so tired. We had worked for weeks, just to get everything in time for this deadline, and there had been a damn  _ mistake.  _ ‘I recommend you all go home for some sleep. I’ll have everything we need by tomorrow.’ I wasn’t making the same mistake twice- I’d deal with this myself. 

I checked my watch. It was half past five. ‘Karin, can you mail that the delay will be minimum? You know what to do.’ She nodded, went back to her computer. ‘You can leave once you’re finished too. I’m taking my break now. Be gone when I get back.’ 

Because honestly, if I wanted to fix their mistakes, I didn’t want them around. It would be fine. It would just take longer before I could breathe again. Until the tension would fade from my shoulders a little, until I could sleep without dreaming of being late, of not being good enough. Fuck. 

I wondered if that feeling would ever actually fade. 

Maybe it was for the best to keep going; so that I would never have to realise if this was just who I’d become. A fucking workaholic. 

A workaholic who was in desperate need of coffee. 

I took the elevator to the first floor and walked outside. It was a rainy day. The drops on my skin somehow felt refreshing. I couldn’t shake the feeling that the rain proved my humanity. That there was something bigger and more important than a fucking project. Certainly bigger than I was. 

I looked up at the sky. 

My eyes were burning. 

When was the last time I slept? Really, really slept? Not a nap, or a few hours full of nightmares. I couldn’t exactly remember. I didn’t foresee any sleep of that sort in the near future. 

I walked past a Starbucks. Looked at the teenage girls and people standing in a long line with their weirdly named coffee. Their chocolate sprinkled frappuccino and what more. The idea of having one made me cringe. 

So I walked on, into a smaller alley, and into one of the older buildings this part of the city knew. There was a happy bell to let the owner know I had just walked in. There were quite some people sitting at the wooden tables. They seemed to move with the mild jazz music playing through the speakers. The owner, moving around behind the counter, especially did. He moved fast and skilled. He laughed at something a customer said. That was weird to me; laughing like that while working. Seemed like that wasn’t just a myth. 

Seeing him only made me realise more how fucking grey I felt. 

The barista grinned when he saw me. ‘Let me guess! One double espresso for Sasuke.’ 

I looked up at him. It was like looking into the damn sun- or maybe- probably- my eyes just really hurt from looking at my computer for too long. ‘I- Yeah.’ 

His grin fell, for a second. ‘Are you not going to tell me off today?’ 

I pushed my hand through my hair; it was feeling a little mushy. Hadn’t I? Would I usually do that? I didn’t answer him. I didn’t know what I would answer him. 

He stood still with the paper cup in his hands, stared at me. He looked weird without that grin on his face. He was usually so bright. ‘Are you alright?’ 

I bet my head snapped up way too fast. I couldn’t help it. ‘Why?’ 

‘I- I don’t know. You seem tired. Have you eaten lunch, dinner?’ I hadn’t eaten since I ate a single croissant for breakfast around seven. Eating couldn’t possibly be on my mind while working. It felt like.. a waste of time, even if I knew better. 

So I shook my head. 

‘Sit down,’ I had never seen the bright barista like this. He was always all smiles. All  _ ‘I’m just going to write Sasuke.’  _ When I told him to write  _ Uchiha  _ on my cup _.  _ He had always been there to draw smileys and hearts and notes. He’d always make small talk and call my work boring and here- here he was, completely serious. 

‘No. I don’t have the time.’ 

‘Then you don’t have time to go cook food either. So sit down, work here, and let me make you something.’ I stared at him, at his blonde locks and his tanned skin. Something inside of me turned; I guess it was the thought of someone at home, taking care of me like this guy was trying to do. Someone bright, someone with strong arms and a soft voice to tell me that I’d be okay. 

I pushed the thought away as fast as I could. 

That was not what I needed now. Not something I could go look for. It wasn’t something I could do to anyone; having to deal with me.

‘Fine.’

Suddenly, his grin was back full force. ‘Awesome! Sit down wherever you want.’ My heart skipped a beat. 

Fuck. 

I sat down at a table near the window. Opened my laptop right, and then opened the documents right away. The shop owner walked up to me soon after. He quietly placed my double espresso next to my laptop. He gave me a soft smile, his blue eyes softening a bit. 

I nodded, that was the most I could manage. 

A smile was impossible right now. 

I kept on working while he made food. He yelled out his goodbye’s and thank you’s at the people who left the shop. Again, and again. Most people stood up, paid, left. It was taking him quite some time to finish my food because of it. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Somehow I could work on the document just fine. Probably better than I could have at the office. I don’t know how or why this was a good environment for it. Still I checked all the information, piece by piece. I read Itachi’s mail; his complaints.

Until the shop was empty. I looked up to see who else was still there, and suddenly there was just the handsome barista. He wasn’t even looking at me. He was pouring something into a bowl. ‘What time do you close?’ I asked him. 

He smiled cheekily. ‘Six.’ 

I looked at my watch. It was a quarter past six. ‘I should go.’ 

‘I just made you lunch. Or dinner... actually.’ 

He came from behind the counter. He was holding two bowls of soup, both with bread next to it. ‘Mind if I sit? I’ll keep quiet.’ 

‘Somehow I find that hard to believe.’ 

He grinned. ‘Ah! He’s back.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Your spirit. The sassy Sasuke.’ He put one bowl on the table. He had made tomato soup; one of my favourites. He didn’t know that, though.

‘Don’t ever call me that again. Sit down. This is your place.’ 

“I guess it is.’ He chuckled. ‘Do you like tomato soup, by the way?’ 

I nodded, looked at the bowl. ‘It’s my comfort food.. kind of.’ 

His eyes brightened up. He liked that. ‘So do you need comfort?’ He was a comfort. His grins, his fucking tomato soup. So before answering, before I could possibly say something stupid, I took one bite of the soup. It was good as hell. 

‘You look like you do.’ 

‘Do I, now?’ 

‘Yeah. You look tired.’ I couldn’t help but smile a little at that. I ate more of my soup. He just went on talking: ‘I mean, more than usual. You always look kind of tired.’ 

‘I had.. a shit day.’ 

He seemed surprised that I had answered him. ‘Tell me about it.’ After he had said that, he started eating as well. It almost felt like we had planned this; old friends having dinner together. The mood wasn’t one two strangers usually created. It was too easy, too good.

‘Someone in my team made a.. a big mistake in the new program update we were supposed to launch. I didn’t want to be childish and blame someone.. I just.. I have to fix it. I’ll manage. It’s just quite a lot. ’ 

He grinned, stared at me like I was holding the answers of the universe. ‘You’re really.. amazing aren’t you?’ 

‘I.. no. I’m not.’ 

‘Yeah you are. Don’t people tell you that? You’re really amazing when you do stuff like that.’ 

‘I don’t exactly have a low paying position-’ 

‘No! I mean.. people telling you that wanting to help- wanting to be a good fucking boss, is something awesome. Like, really cool.’ 

I don’t know why the fuck that was what hit home. He knew nothing about my field, nothing about the way I worked. Nothing about my team. Still it did things to me. ‘No, not really.’

‘That sucks. It’s true.’ He placed his bowl to his lips, drank the rest of his soup. Once he finished, he smiled up to me again. ‘You ought to be kinder to yourself.’ 

‘Hm.. you’re weird.’ 

‘Definitely.’ He stood up, took his bowl with him. ‘I’m also happy, though.’ 

He sure looked the part. He made me feel happy too. ‘Wait-’ He nodded. ‘What’s your name?’ 

He grinned. ‘It’s Naruto. You can stick around. Work some more if you want.’ 

Slowly he started doing the dishes. He put on some music, some soul he could sing along with, and moved through the room. Somehow I didn’t mind the noise. If anything, it made me feel calm. It made me concentrate with a warm feeling in my chest. 

Naruto, was his name. He was obnoxious, and loud, and thought I was… amazing. Not because of how I looked, just because I was working. 

Because I was doing whatever the fuck I was always doing. 

Working. Working. Working. Then suddenly I was eating soup.

‘Am I annoying?’ Naruto asked. I shook my head, slowly. Honestly, he was good to have around. The shop had always been the most calming one in the city, the softest one, the one most distracting from reality. 

He had always blown some air into my tense day. I hadn’t realised it before. 

I hadn’t realised how… relieved our little bickering had made me feel every day. How ‘ _ don’t just write Sasuke,’  _ could make me feel like someone finally didn’t look up to me. He didn’t give crap who I was. He wanted to get to know me.

He didn’t give a crap about being ‘successful’, he had said ‘ _ I’m happy’  _ and that was a power statement. 

He brought me another coffee, before going back to cleaning the kitchen. I found the mistake in our document, tried my best to fix it. My computer sucked me in. Naruto kept playing the music. Even after he had finished cleaning up, after he locked the door, he didn’t ask me to leave. I barely noticed. I had to finish this. Naruto got himself a cup of coffee, a graphic novel and sat down at my table again. He put his legs on the chair; he was the kind of guy who couldn’t sit still properly. That was hardly a surprise. Once in a while he’d chuckle to himself. It grew on me pretty fast. 

‘Sasuke.. Are you almost done?’ 

My eyes snapped up. ‘I- yeah, in another few hours.’ 

He bit his lip. ‘It’s already past nine.’ 

‘It’s- what? Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you have to get home? Isn’t someone waiting for you?’ 

He chuckled. ‘Is that your way of asking me if I’m single? I am. Anyway, I live above the store. Don’t worry about it.’ 

‘Oh.. I- I’ll get going.’ 

He frowned. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘I- I’m feeling a lot better.’ 

‘And once you get home?’ 

That would suck. That would be the worst fucking time. I wouldn’t be able to sleep again, would end up staring at the fucking ceiling all night. I would work until I forget to exist. ‘I don’t fucking know.’ 

‘Ah- mc. grumpy pants is back.’ 

‘I- What?’ 

He laughed. He  _ fucking laughed  _ at me. ‘Come upstairs with me, I’ll open up some wine as soon as you finish your deadline.’ 

‘You’ve helped me enough.’ 

‘So you admit that that would help?’ 

‘No. And I’m not coming into your house, you’ve done enough.’ 

Naruto chuckled, smiled softly. ‘And if I tell you that I have alternative motives? That I’m not all kind.’

‘I wouldn’t believe you. You’re nothing but kind.’

‘So are you. You’re fixing someone else's mistakes. Good things always come back to you.’ 

I snorted. _ ‘Sure.’ _

‘I promise.’ 

‘What about your alternative motives then?’ 

‘They might not be all bad. It depends.’ 

‘On what?’ 

‘Would you allow me to make you breakfast, once you finished your deadline?’ I wondered if this was him going around the point; or if it was him getting to the point. I stared at him, tried to process what that meant. It meant he wanted me to stay over... He wanted me to stick around, he wanted to make me breakfast. Did he want to have sex?

I guess I had missed.. sex. I hadn’t met a guy who I was honestly attracted to in quite a while. 

But my mind set wasn’t right for sex.. not right now. 

‘You look like you could use someone to take care of you. Maybe you should do some yoga,’ he continued.

‘You want to get into my pants.’ I stated. 

He stared at me, a shy smile playing at his lips. Blushed. ‘I- eh- maybe eventually? Not tonight, per se.’ 

I- fuck- my heart sunk into my belly. He was- maybe this fucking guy was it. ‘Okay.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Let’s go. Make me some tea while I finish up.’ 

‘Bossy.’ 

‘Meddler.’ 

He laughed, waited for me to pack up my stuff. He seemed so genuinely happy. He softly took my hand in his, leading me the way. His hand was warm on mine. It sent shivers through my entire arm, up to my neck. It made my ears tingle. How long had it been since I had last been touched? 

A long time. 

How long had it been since I last wanted to be touched? Since someone's touch felt safe?

That was definitely even longer. 

So I didn’t stop myself. I left my worries and my deadlines at that table for a while, and I let him pull me up into his house. I believed that he wasn’t just trying to get into my pants. The way he smiled about the simplest things made me believe that. It made me believe this- this stranger. And if my pants was what he wanted to get into.. I guess he could get it. 

When we got to the second floor though, he just sat me down on his old couch. He himself walked towards his kitchen, yelled something that sounded like: ‘Make yourself at home.’ His apartment was full of plants in every single spot. He had colorful pillows and the walls were full of postcards and pictures. 

He seemed popular, because of that. In the pictures there were people smiling. He was at parties, holding beer bottles and presents. In one pictures he was really young, an older man holding his shoulders and grinning as bright as he did. They looked nothing alike, still the picture gave off a family-feeling. 

I wondered what he saw in someone like me- with so many people who liked him. Maybe (though I didn’t want to think about it) helping people like this came naturally for him.

‘Do you want honey in your tea!?’ He called from the kitchen.

‘God no.’ 

I opened my laptop and went back to work. He linked his phone to the television and put on a lofi playlist. I breathed in slowly, checked the mistakes I had made. The entire thing was finishing so much faster than I thought it could. I was doing better than I thought I could do. 

Naruto walked back into the living room. He put the tea in front of me in silence, and sat down on the couch as well. He put his feet on the couch, cozy socks now covering his feet, and pushed them against mine. 

It was such a small touch; it got all my god damn attention anyway. He was so fucking warm. He felt like a home. That was a crazy thought to me; a home had never been a feeling I thought I could feel. Now, suddenly, this stranger made me call him that. 

I went back to work, only glancing up at him once in a while. 

The tea Naruto had made was bitter. It was a good one. I couldn’t be surprised; the guy had a coffee shop and seemed to know what he was doing. He had probably looked around for it. Even if the amount of honey in his cup made me doubt his taste.

‘Almost done?’ Naruto asked, sipping his sweet tea. 

‘Hm.’ I really was. I saved the file again, then opened my mail. 

‘You’re really tense. I’m going to teach you something once you’re done.’ Somehow I didn’t mind him talking while I worked. 

‘Is that dirty talk?’ 

Naruto laughed. ‘It’s self care talk. Get used to it.’ 

I rolled my eyes, then focussed my laptop again. I dragged the document to my mail, typed in Itachi’s name. Told him that the mistakes were supposed to be gone now. I knew they were; I wouldn’t make a mistake.

Then, I could only stare at my computer. 

Naruto stared at me. Grinned. ‘Are you done!?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Suddenly he stood up, ran to his kitchen, and came back with a bottle of red wine in his hands. ‘You’ve done so well!’ 

‘Oh my god, help me.’ 

He laughed, popped the bottle open. ‘C’mon, one glass to celebrate.’ 

‘Sure.’ When was the last time someone had been happy for something that I did? When had the last time that I felt this fucking glad that I had worked my ass off?

I deserved that wine. 

I deserved this man too, maybe. Someone who grinned. Someone with a nice built to fucking.. hold me or something. Fuck. Fuck. He poured the wine into our glasses. ‘Honestly,’ he started, ‘I was really worried when you came in.’ 

I looked at him, raised an eyebrow. 

He didn’t look back at me. ‘You always seemed.. Busy. You were always working, or quick to leave. I’d always feel kind of special when you’d snap back at me, you know? I don’t know, I just felt glad to have a bit of your time. Anyway- that’s not- not important. Today was just.. the first time you looked like you didn’t  _ want  _ to do it anymore.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘The work. Life. Whatever. It always felt like you had some real passion to you, even in the few words you talked to me every day. There just.. there was none when you came in today. Ha, it just- kind of made me panic.’ 

‘So you decided to get it out? The passion?’ 

His eyes snapped to mine. He looked delighted. ‘Am I doing that?’ 

I looked down, took one glass of wine from the table. ‘Maybe.’ 

I heard him chuckle. When I looked up, he was staring at me with something special in his eyes. Maybe it was care. Maybe a bit of that delight he’d had before. It felt.. good to have someone look at me like that. 

‘C’mon,’ he said. ‘Let’s make a toast.’ 

I raised my glass at him. He looked into my eyes, deeply, and then pushed our glasses together. The sound seemed to seal a deal only the both of us could understand.

‘To you.’ 

‘ _ To you, _ ’ I repeated. 

‘Asshole,’ He said, his voice hushed. He sounded quite amused with the dare I gave him. I guess it was a compliment too; I never gave many of those. Maybe he realised that too. 

It made me want to kiss him. 

It made me want to push him against a damn wall to bite his earlobe, mark him. 

Instead I said: ‘You wanted to teach me something, right?’

That made him grin. ‘Yeah! Okay, uhm, sit down on the floor,’ I gave him quite  _ a look _ , still I did as he told me. ‘-no cross legged.’ So I did. He nodded happily. ‘Alright, raise your arm for me,’ fuck I really hoped this was the voice he was planning on using when fucking me- if his “sometime” would actually come. - ‘Alright, put your arm in between your scapulas.’ He held my arm, moved with me. His touch was so fucking soft, so warm. I could feel my back stretch, hurt. ‘Now try to hold this hand with your free one.’ I took my hand. 

My back crack so fucking loudly. 

Naruto laughed at that. ‘Ouch,’ he said, ‘Are you alright?’ 

I nodded. It actually felt pretty good to stretch. 

‘Can you close your eyes for me?’ 

I nodded again, did as he told me. Somehow, I didn’t mind so much. I didn’t mind if he was with me. I felt him sit down next to me, move to get into the same position. ‘If you feel like you’ve had enough, you can do the same thing with the other side.’ 

I did. Then I felt him stand up again, then, softly, he touched my back. He simply put his hand on my shoulder. It made my shoulders relax, without me trying to make them. His hand was incredibly warm, it made my insides burn. 

I opened my eyes as fast as I could. 

‘Had enough?’ he asked. 

‘I- uh- yeah.’ 

I got up quickly, sat down on his couch. He followed me with his eyes. He looked worried, and maybe a little lost too. I wondered what had him look like that. He was.. Definitely getting where he wanted with me. ‘Sorry-’ he said. ‘Did you not like that? I didn’t ask before I touche-’ 

‘What? No.’ 

He sat down. ‘It’s quite personal and I also… I’m bad at reading comfort zones. I want you to feel comfortable and not like-’ 

That was it. That fucking incredible idiot. 

I pulled him in by his shirt, caught his jaw in my hand, and glanced at his eyes just to make sure- to read his eyes just to see- that he wanted me too. That his eyes were saying what I thought he’d been saying the entire fucking day. 

Then my lips were on his- He didn’t let me finish what I started, he met me halfway. He pushed me against the couch, moved so that he was sitting on top of my lap; mainly to keep upright. The kiss was clumsy. He was grinning against my lips. That was fine. 

He could have me the way he wanted me. 

‘Sasuke,’ he said once he pulled back. 

‘Hm..’ 

He grinned. He looked like he just won the fucking jackpot. ‘I can’t believe you. You gorgeous fucking amazing absolute godlike-’ 

‘Wow, quite a lot of opinions I can’t live up to.’ 

‘Shut up.’ 

‘Make m-’ He had pushed his lips on mine before I even dared him too. He saw it coming, whatever. It felt as if he kissed all the stress away from my body. As if he was filling me up with his sunlike energy. 

I’d kiss him until the morning came, if that’s what he wanted. 

_ Would you allow me to make you breakfast?  _ That’s what he had asked me. 

‘Naruto-’ He nodded, his nose still against mine. ‘Would you make me breakfast?’

It seemed he remembered, by the way he grinned. ‘Fuck yeah I will. I’ll make you the best fucking breakfast you have ever tasted.’ 

‘Good. I have a meeting at eight.’ 

‘At.. what!?’ 

I laughed. ‘A meeting about what I just finished, at eight.’ 

He put his head against my chest, almost defeated. ‘You sure have it rough.’ 

‘I don’t know about that..’ I kissed his hair. 

He looked up, grinned at me. ‘Was that you being romantic?’ 

‘I would never.’ 

He snorted, said ‘ _ Yeah right,’  _ and then kissed me again. 

He got me a pair of his sweatpants and a bright orange shirt. It was almost one o’clock. It almost felt like a shame that I had spent the biggest part of our evening together working now. That was a new thought; that working had been a waste. 

We were both slightly tipsy, at this point. We’d spent the entire evening sipping wine, kissing each other softly. I just wanted him to ask if I wanted to come again. Guess it was too soon for that. 

‘Do you want to go to sleep?’ he asked. 

‘Not really.’ 

He laughed, pulled me into the bed with him. His bedsheets had a forest print on them. The rest of his room was white with plants everywhere (and then I mean everywhere). It seemed as if he made everything live (even me). 

‘Careful-’ I mumbled. 

‘Pfft, not with you.’ 

That made me chuckle. ‘Rude.’ 

He pulled up the sheets and nodded for me to get underneath them. ‘Bedtime for Uchiha’s.’ 

‘So I tried to get you to use my surname for months, and now you choose to use it?’ 

He laughed. ‘Don’t like doing what I’m told.’ 

‘Figured as much.’ I said, getting under the blanket anyway. Naruto pulled them up to my armpits, snuggled closer to me. ‘You’re a real handful.’ 

‘Look who’s talking.’ 

‘I didn’t ask for your help, you know.’ 

He laughed. ‘And I never do what people ask me.’ 

I guess that was true. I decided to roll with it. ‘Oh no, please do not kiss me.’ 

He chuckled, pulled me in by my shirt. ‘Asshole,’ he said, before pushing his lips on mine again. ‘You’re so stupid.’ He said again, now kissing my jaw. ‘You need to go to sleep.’ 

‘You’re the one kissing me.’ 

‘You’re not stopping me.’ 

I kissed his lips, pulled him in deeper by his neck, caressed his earlobe. ‘Why would I? I thought you said I needed more  _ self care.’  _

He grinned. ‘You do.’ And with that he pushed himself down, under the sheets. I could feel my surprise turn in my stomach. Then, before I could even process it, I felt his lips on my underwear. ‘Fuck- Naruto.’ 

‘Is this okay?’ I felt his lips move against my dick as he talked. 

If this was okay? Was he a fucking fool? Who asks something like that- I pushed my underwear down roughly. Suddenly his skin was against mine, his lips touched the lip of my cock. He licked my tight, then slowly put his lips around my length. Shivers went through my entire body. I grabbed his hair roughly, pushed my hips forward once. Every single bit of hesitation Naruto had had left his body. He moved with me unapologetically. 

He grabbed his own cock, pulled his length as soon as I pulled his hair. He bobbed his head up and down in the same rhythm. His moans against my length sent vibrations straight through my body. 

He pushed the blanket off his head so that he could breath. I pulled his hair so that he looked up at me. His lips were red and wet his eyes wide. 

He looked- fucking beautiful. 

So I pushed him back. He didn’t object, going right back to licking my cock up and down. Pushing my dick into his mouth as deep as he could. I pushed my hips up, making his choke slightly. 

That sound alone made me want to cum. 

But it was the way he looked up- like he was high on something- into my eyes, that did it. That pushed me over that line. ‘M- move-’ I moaned. 

Naruto didn’t. He sucked my cock once again, tried to keep his lips around my dick while pulling me roughly. ‘I- fuck- ah-’ I felt his tongue travel over my cock while I came, making it all so much fucking harder, making it all so fucking good. ‘You- fuck- ah.. Naruto..’ 

Naruto came against his pants. Pulling a face as if he was hurting, trying to swallow my cum. His eyes rolling back, his lips so fucking red from sucking me off. He looked amazing like that. I wanted him like that- watched him while breathing heavily. I tried to calm myself. 

What the hell had just happened? Had I really just gotten the best fucking blow job in my life from the same man who wanted me to do fucking  _ yoga _ seconds ago?

‘I-’ I breathed in. ‘I thought you meant yoga, or a foot massage, when you said self care.’ 

That made him smile brightly. He looked so fucked over, the way he sat with his pants on his knees. Like he was high on some really good stuff. I bet I didn’t look much better. We hadn’t even fucked and we looked so- so fucking pleased. Maybe that was the right word. ‘Self care takes many forms. Maybe next time I’ll show you how we can combine some...’ He said cheekily. Then he started pulling off his pants. 

‘Don’t tell me you have a footfetish,’ I joked.

He stared at me, wide eyed. ‘What- oh- fuck you!’ he held up his pants, threatening to throw the cum stained thing at me. ‘I meant the fucking yoga, asshole!” 

‘Yoga fucking.’ I corrected jokingly.

He laughed again. ‘You’re so awful.’ 

‘I know.’ 

He threw his pants on the floor, made sure to make it seem as if he was throwing it at me. ‘You suck.’ 

‘I-’ 

‘Don’t reply to that.’ I chuckled as he threw himself back on the mattress, against my shoulder. He snuggled up right away, pulling the sheets up again as if he was cold. His body was like a heater, though. ‘Anyway.. is this okay?’ 

His question was genuine. I tried to think about it. Was I up for being close to someone like this? Was it really okay to fall into such a happy fucking feeling? Did I feel okay about him sucking my dick now that it didn’t feel like a one night stand?

Now that I was hoping that there would be a tomorrow for us?

_ Would you allow me to make you breakfast?  _ His voice sounded again in my head. Then:  _ You’re really.. amazing aren’t you?’  _

‘Yeah.. it’s fine.’ 

When I woke up, at seven in the morning, Naruto was still asleep. I didn’t know what I had expected; I would have woken up if he had tried to set his alarm. His arms were around me tightly. He was holding me as if someone was planning on stealing me at night. I didn’t know when we had fallen asleep. Naruto had stayed up telling me stories about everything and nothing until we fell asleep. At some point the stories stopped making sense. It was just his voice that mattered. 

I tried to pull Naruto’s arms away from me. He moaned grumpily. His voice made me feel warm all over again. I squirmed away from him. took my phone from the bedside table. I had a new mail from Itachi. It said that the document was fine, that we’d work with it today. 

Something in my mind settled. 

Finally there was nothing.    
Everything was alright. 

I looked over at Naruto. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were calmly closed. He looked like an idiot. The air against my chest was so cold that I wished he’d hold me forever. 

I allowed that thought, even if it was just for a bit. I softly brushed some hair out of his face. 

Maybe I'll go get some coffee from here later today, I thought.

Then I got up. The floor was cold, so I just pulled on my thin socks. With one last glance at Naruto I sneaked out of the room. He’d probably throw a fit if he saw me making coffee for myself. I hadn’t been in his kitchen, but it wasn’t exactly hard to find. Neither were the cups, or the coffee machine. He had coffee pods in a big pot next to the machine. I clicked the button, waited for it to finish flickering. 

My body felt so damn cold. 

I wondered if it was okay to get back into bed with Naruto, to caress his head while he slept on. Deep inside of my stomach there was some fear that this was the last time I’d see him. That getting coffee from his shop would become awkward and that he’d- 

‘Sasuke?’ His hoarse voice sounded through the kitchen. 

He had the most amazing bedhead. Fuck. That- that really did things for me. 

I didn’t even try to look away. He was staring right back. ‘Damn...’ he whispered. He didn’t tell me what was so great. He just walked into the kitchen, got up from behind me, and pulled my hips against him. He snuggled his nose into my neck. 

‘Naruto,’ I complained. It didn’t sound much like a complaint, though. I sounded breathless. 

‘Why didn’t you wake me?’ I didn’t answer him. He didn’t care. He kept on holding my hip and put a coffee pod in the machine with his other hand. He was making himself a cup as well. ‘I told you I’d make breakfast.’ With that he kissed my hair and turned towards his fridge. ‘How does an omelette sound?’ 

It sounded like a better breakfast than I’d had in months. 

‘Fine..’ 

Breakfast was… slow, soft, warm, sweet, those types of things. Naruto put my eggs in front of me first, knew that I had to leave early. He chatted to me while cooking. He asked me about work, I told him that Itachi agreed to the new version. He smiled so fucking brightly at that; as if he was the one who’d won something. He sat down next to me and caressed my feet with his. He wasn’t going to sit on my fucking lap; he couldn’t stay away from me either. 

I felt the same about him. I was glad that he was the one doing it. 

Time went too fast. Before I knew if I was rushing to get back to his room. Putting on my clothes sucked. Pulling away from him sucked. Not knowing when I’d see him again sucked. 

Him putting on sweatpants and walking downstairs into the coffee shop with me, just to walk me to the door, was amazing. The smile he held when looking at me in that second, amazing. His damn bedhead; amazing. 

‘Sasuke- wait one second’ I stopped, looked back at him. I wondered if he was going to kiss me goodbye. ‘Hand me your phone.’ I did. He took it instantly, quickly typed some stuff. ‘I’m texting myself.’ He mumbled. My stomach burned up. It felt like there was a tornado in my stomach. 

That was the first step to becoming something more. 

Fuck. I hadn’t realised how bad I wanted that. 

He handed me my phone back. ‘Have a nice day at work, Sasuke.’ he said brightly.

‘You too, Naruto.’ I had to stop myself from walking back into his house, never leaving again.

I walked into the office still feeling Naruto’s warm hand on my shoulder, his soothing words in my mind. ‘ _ Wanting to be a good fucking boss, is something awesome. Like, really cool.’  _ Cool, he had called it. As if we were in high school. I smiled just thinking about him. 

‘Good morning little brother.’ 

I nodded. ‘Morning.’ 

‘You seem to be in an awfully good mood tonight.’ 

I turned to Itachi. ‘Hm.’ 

‘Did something good happen?

‘I finished the work for an important deadline on time.’ Itachi’s eyes studied me carefully. He didn’t ask me anything more. He didn’t seem to believe a word I said, though. I took my coat off, draped it on top of my office chair. ‘What time are they coming in?’ 

‘Fifteen minutes. Everything is ready. We should check the beamer, just in case.’

I nodded, took out my phone from my pocket to check the time, and to check if Karin was running late. Instead, I saw a message from ‘ _ Sexy Barista <3’.  _ I felt my lips curl up at that name only. He was such a fucking idiot.  _ ‘Good luck with your presentation. You’re going to kill it!!! Anyway, come get coffee in your break. I’ve heard that my double espressos are pretty good. x’  _

I shot back a short message. _ ‘Thanks but I get my coffee at the same shop everyday. Barista is cute.’  _

I closed my phone, got my laptop from my bag, and then- I saw Itachi smirking at me from the door opening. ‘What?’ I asked, trying to push back that fucking cheer in my voice. 

‘Just a deadline, hm?’ 

I glanced at my vibrating phone. Naruto had texted: ‘ _ Who is he?! I’ll fight him :p’  _

Fuck. Fuck, he was so great. I pushed my phone back into my pocket. Looked up at Itachi with a smile on my face. ‘And some self care.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments make me happy (:


End file.
